planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Felis
, , , , , , | abbreviation = Fel | genitive = Felis | pronounce = Name: /'fē•lis/ Genitive: /'fē•lis/ | symbolism = the | mRA = | mdec= | ndec = | sdec = | wRA = | eRA = | quadrant = NQ2 | crossedby = Autumn meridian | bordering = Araneus (W) Avis (N) Malus (S (W)) Noctua (E) Simianus (S (E)) | segments = 66 | area = 4128.935 sq. deg. (6 ) | proportion = 100.088‰ | average = 589.848 sq. deg. (4 ) | figurestars = 21 | mainstars = 5 | nakedeyestars = 360 | bfstars = 433 | brightstars = 7 | brighteststar = (1.35 }}) | nearbystars = 7 | neareststar = (2.39 , 7.78 ) | messierobjects = 10 | fullrange = 54°N–28°S | partialrange = 90°N–54°N 28°S–90°S | date = February 28 | astrosign = 6/22–8/21 | solarsign = 7/21–9/15 }} Felis is a caelregio located in the second quadrant of the at its midpoint, but it extends into the southern hemisphere and into the third quadrant. Felis is divided into seven s (listed in the infobox), including the largest constellation . This caelregio contains several notable bright stars, a couple of notable planetary systems, and many examples of galaxies and dwarf galaxies. Name and symbolism is directly named after the where it was located between and Hydra. Felis is named after the Latin word for , because Felis contains couple of constellations named after cat species, including the great , the little lion, and the . On the celestial map, Felis shapes like a cat sitting on its butt with narrow eastern half of Hydra shaping like a tail. Notable stars Bright stars A is the Felis' brightest star at a of 1.35, located in Leo Major. Regulus is one of the four brightest stars within 5° of the , the others are in Noctua, in Simianus, and in Araneus. The other notable bright stars in Felis are (a 1.98 located in Hydra), and (a 2.14 main sequence located in Leo Major). Nearby stars A (also designated CN Leonis because it is a star) is the Felis' nearest star at a of 7.78 s (2.39 s). It is also the fourth nearest star system overall after the system in Simianus and in Tarandus. However with a magnitude of 13.54, Wolf 359 can only be visible with a large . It is one of the least massive stars known massing just 9% of the Sun's mass. Planetary systems As 2015, there are about 80 s orbiting around more than 60 stars in Felis. One of the most notable examples is (P1 Fel), which has five planets (four of them are ) and speculatively contains two undetected planets as well. Another notable example is (P8 Fel) in Leo Major, which contains the midplanet Nemea ( , P120) as well as two sub-Earths candidate and three hypothetical planets within 0.3 from the star. has an exotic form of water called " ." Nemea's distance from the feeble parent star is the Earth-Sun distance and has mass 22 times that of and radius 4 times that of Earth, yielding a mean density nearly 50% greater than water and over one quarter the Earth's. In Hydra, (P28 Fel) contains a hot super-Earth and a low-mass sub-Jupiter in a 10-year orbit. There are two planet-hosting stars identified in the Beehive Cluster: and , both containing s. Three stars in were found to have planets. Notable deep sky objects Felis contains several interesting deep sky objects. The (sometimes known as Praesepe) ( 44, 2632), which is an located in , (sometimes called the Southern Pinwheel Galaxy, the Southern Whirlpool Galaxy or the Thousand Ruby Galaxy) (NGC 5236), which is a located in Hydra, and a pair of in Leo Major: ( 29488) and (PGC 34176). In Leo Major, it contains the (NGC 3370), which is a similar in size and mass to the . Also in that same constellation, there is the spiral galaxy . M65 is one of three galaxies that form the , the other two are and . Another spiral galaxy in Leo Major is with long s dotted with star-forming regions and a bright, compact . There are two in Leo Major: and (NGC 3351). M95 is a member of the that also includes (NGC 3368), (NGC 3379), and several fainter NGC galaxies. M105 is an . In Hydra, there is the (NGC 3242, 59), which is a that resembles the appearance of an human eye. Because of this appearance, this nebula can also be called the Eye Nebula. Also in this constellation, we find the open cluster . Located in Lynx, there is the (also known as the Intergalactic Tramp) (C25). Gallery Notable meteor showers The (also called Felids) tend to peak in mid-November every year radiating from Leo Major. This is associated with the . It can sometimes be seen as a approximately every 33 years when more than 1000 meteors per hour would be visible. The last meteor storm occurred in 2001. Visibility In the northern hemisphere, Felis can most prominently be visible during winter. All of Felis can be visible from around the world except for the north polar region, south temperate zone, and south polar zone. The most recognizable constellation in Felis is Leo Major which contains five bright stars, but other constellations except Hydra are faint and containing no bright stars (m<3.00). Zodiac The appears to cross Felis from July 21 till September 15: it crosses the constellations (July 21 till August 9) and then Leo Major (August 10 till September 15). This al caelregio is located between Araneus to the west and Noctua to the east. Felis was formerly in the from June 22 till August 21. Category:Articles Category:Caelregios